The Heart Never Forgets
by Generation-A
Summary: The heart never forgets the feelings held towards a loved one. But that does not mean to become consumed by sadness. These feelings, though painful, are reminders of our purpose. "Merry Christmas, Reinforce." -Yagami Family centric-


**The Heart Never Forgets**

By: Kasumi H.

-**x-**

_Within this warmth and happiness_

_I think of you_

**-x-**

New historical era, Year 65. December 25. Christmas Day.

That day had marked a closure; the last page of a tragic story that had gone on for far too long. It had been an end to the painful darkness that bound the lives of the WolkenReitter. For the first time in their endless journey, they were awarded freedom. A chance to live the way they wanted to live. A chance to be human and protect what they truly believed in.

It was almost the perfect happy ending. _Almost. _

Like everything, there was a cost; a sacrifice. It was unfair. After all the pain they had endured, happiness had been just an arm's length away. But reality was cruel. A decision had to be made between one life or the lives of the Mistress of the Night Sky and the rest of the Knights.

So for the first time since her creation, she made a decision for herself. It would also be her last decision.

Her decision was to protect the one person who showed her warmth, love, and happiness. She would give up her life to ensure the survival of the Mistress of the Night Sky and protect the smiles of the family her Mistress cherished so much.

That had been the last act of _The Wind of Blessing – Reinforce. _

-**x-**

"Hayate-chan?" "Meister?"

Tones of worry travelled to the ears of Yagami Hayate as she turned to meet the owners of the voices that called out to her.

"Rein, Agito, what's wrong?"

The two unison devices, both in their full size 9 year old forms, looked at each other before Rein hesitantly spoke.

"Is Hayate-chan feeling all right?"

A blink. Then remembering what she had been doing –or to be more precise, what she had been thinking of– Hayate let out a smile.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired from having to rush all the paperwork yesterday."

It wasn't a full lie. But what Agito and Rein did not mention was the reason they called out to her in the first place; that look of pain they saw on their Mistress. Fatigue from work would not bring about that expression, and the two unison devices were fully aware of that. But they knew enough not to question it further.

Both knew enough about the Yagami family history to know what the Mistress of the Night Sky had been thinking of.

"Then Meister should rest up some more. We'll get all the preparations for tonight's dinner ready!"

Hayate had long since given up trying to get Agito to stop calling her 'Meister' and call her 'Hayate' instead. Smiling warmly, she watched as the two youngest members in her family ran back into the kitchen with all the energy and enthusiasm only children could possess.

Shaking her head, Hayate tried to clear away the remnants of her earlier thoughts. It was never a good sign when even the kids began worrying about her. She smiled. Despite appearances, Agito and Rein's mental age have surpassed that of a child's long ago. Yet, when outside of work, the two were still very much kids.

Pushing herself off the sofa, Hayate headed towards the kitchen. She knew Agito said to leave it to them, but it was Christmas Day after all, so she couldn't leave _everything _to those two.

-**x-**

She would not deny the pain she still felt in her heart. It did not grow, but it never lessened. Every time she thought of _that _day, she would be overcome with regret. She had promised Reinforce a new beginning and a life of happiness, but she had failed. Due to her weakness, she ended up being protected instead.

Even until this day, Hayate would wonder if, perhaps, there had been a way that would lead to a different outcome. She knew, however, that regardless if there had been another path or not, the past would remain the past. Time cannot be reversed and history cannot be rewritten.

She _knew, _but she still thought about it. She could not help the memories that flooded her mind, especially at this time of the year.

After all, the heart never forgets.

-**x-**

"Since Hayate-chan, Rein, and Agito did all the cooking, I'll do the dishes."

"You mean you can _only _do the dishes."

"Mou, that's mean Signum!"

Laughter resounded throughout the house as everyone in the Yagami household shared their annual Christmas dinner. From idle chatter to teasing to embarrassing stories, there was not a single moment of silence or cheer during this family dinner. Despite the cold temperature outside, the warmth that radiated from each other's smiles were enough to keep them warm for a lifetime.

Once the tables were cleared off and Shamal got started on the dishes, Hayate found herself out in the backyard area of her house, looking up at the sky. The night sky was clear and stars twinkled in the distance.

"Mistress Hayate, you'll catch a cold like this."

Turning around to face the person who spoke, Hayate smiled sheepishly, and accepted the coat she was handed. She slipped it on quickly as she murmured words of thanks.

Silence engulfed the two for a brief moment, before one of them decided to speak.

"Mistress Hayate…"

"What is it, Signum?"

There was a brief pause before Signum replied. It was a sign of hesitance, something the knight hardly ever displayed.

"Just now…were you… thinking about her?"

Hayate did not pretend to not understand her knight's words. There was no need to, not when the other already knew.

"Yes."

But then, she smiled. A genuine smile.

"I was thinking what Reinforce might want as a Christmas present this year."

The pink-haired knight also smiled, "Wouldn't it be the same thing she wants every year?"

This time, Hayate chuckled, "I suppose you're right. That'd be the best present for her, wouldn't it?"

An affirmative nod before Signum spoke again, in a somewhat serious tone, "Not just her. It's the same for us too."

Hayate regarded the knight for a while before breaking into a wide grin again.

"It's getting cold. Let's go back inside, _where everyone is_."

"Yes."

-**x-**

The heart never forgets the feelings held towards a loved one. But that does not mean to become consumed by sadness and neglect the rest of the world. These feelings, though painful, are reminders of our purpose.

For Yagami Hayate, it was the reminder to continue forward with strength and confidence. To prevent the same sadness that touched her from reaching anyone else.

Most of all, it was the reminder to keep smiling and protect the warmth of the Yagami family.

Because Reinforce had wished for Hayate and the knights to be strong; to lead to a life of happiness.

And because it was _her _wish, Hayate knew, without a doubt, that everyone in the Yagami household will work to make it come true.

_Merry Christmas, Reinforce._

**-The Heart Never Forgets END-**

**Author's Note: **It is still Christmas Day where I am, so I can't be considered late, can I? Haha. I remember I said something similar last year as well, in the author's note section of 'A Christmas of Reminiscence.'

Onto the fic… I hope I managed to capture the more serious side of Hayate? She is often portrayed as the comic relief that I think people sometimes forget that Hayate is capable of feeling down and serious, as we saw in StrikerS. But at the same time, she's the type to stand back up quickly because she has reasons to keep fighting; people who are always there for her.

Anyway, before I become long-winded, thanks for reading! And Happy Holidays!


End file.
